HackIntimate
by A. E. Undersky
Summary: My friend KiteGirlJ wrote this. Balmung confesses his feelings toward Kite. One-shot. PWP.PLEASE R&R!


Kite(GirlJ): Yes Kaos Soul I know you will love this, I'm not as talented as you when it comes at yaoi writing, but I'm sure I'll come up with sumthin. :-) BTW post any of this and you will pay!!!!!!! Oh and By the way I know all the facts don't fit.  
  
Kaos Soul: I was so the beta-reader, of course I love it! To peeps, this is just a yummy little segmant she decided to write up one day. If you want more stuff like this, please have nice reviews! She's not really confident, but I know you guys will come through for her! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own .hack. nya nya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kite logged onto "The World" with ease. He heard the musical little sound he always heard when he got mail. He clicked the mail button and saw where the e-mail came from. It read:  
  
Kite I need you to come to pulsating forbidden virgin as quickly as possible it is very urgent. Come alone. I will meet you at floor:B4  
  
  
  
Balmung  
  
"That's weird, I wonder what's up." Thought Kite heading toward the root town of Mac Anu.  
  
The Twinblade went to the Chaos gate and typed in the keywords and was teleported to a peaceful looking field. It happened to be one of those flower type fields. He pulled out his Grunty flute and called forth a Boney Grunty. Kite rode around the field, enjoying the fresh scent of the flowers but he saw no portals at all. He rode his grunty to the dungen and slid off.   
  
  
  
"I hope we can ride together again master. *rattle*" Said the grunty as it disappeared.  
  
Kite walked down into the dungen, there was no monsters there either. What the hell was going on? He walked through the dungeon to the last chamber and saw Balmung standing in the shadows.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Balmung? Why aren't there any monsters?" Kite blurted out.  
  
  
  
"Because I didn't want you to get damanged. I have to tell you something very important," Balmung whispered, stepping closer. The only door out of the room slammed shut. Kite began to feel nervous.   
  
  
  
"I have to tell you something... I never was good telling as I was at showing." He said and walked closer to Kite forcing him against the wall.  
  
  
  
"Wha...what are you doing?!" Kite asked fear coated his words which only riled Balmung more. The Blademaster gripped Kite's hands, forcing his blades onto the ground. Balmung tilted his head lower. Kite closed his eyes and his mouth and turned away. The taller avatar pulled away and gave a pout. Then he smiled as lust filled him. His eyes looked longingly at Kite's beautiful face. He bent down to Kite's ear.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I know how you are and I'll be gentle." He said and licked Kite's ear.  
  
Kite flinched. Balmung placed his lips onto Kite's. He savored their sweet taste, their soft silky touch. Kite closed his mouth as tight as he could, but Balmung wouldn't give up and forced himself in. In a reflex, Kite bit down, piercing his own tongue. He felt the Blademaster suck on the wound feverishly.Balmung pulled away. His hand cradled Kite's face.  
  
  
  
"I'll take care of you. Just except your fate. I know you'll like it once we start." He said.  
  
Kite's eyes wided and his pupils dialated.   
  
"Why are you so afraid?"Asked Balmung.  
  
Kite opened his mouth to speak. Bad move. Balmung swiftly reconnected their mouths.  
  
Balmung moved down Kite's face, from his mouth to his cheek, from his cheek down his neck. Kite struggled and twisted but realized with horror that he was enjoying it. Slowly feelings that he had buried in the past resurfaced. He had always felt a certain feeling he couldn't explain when he was around the Blademaster. Kite knew what he felt but denied it. Now when he was faced with the hard truth, what he felt around Balmung was love and lust. He always wanted him to do this, do... what was he doing? The Twinblade opened his eyes and saw Balmung staring thoughtfully at him. He frowned.  
  
  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry, but I had to let you know and...I couldn't control myself." He handed Kite his twinblades and turned to leave.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I didn't tell you....but I.... wanted you too." Kite said, a pulled Balmung down into a passionate kiss.  
  
~  
  
KiteJ: Wow, that turned out okay. ^_^ Not bad for a first, right to the point.   
  
Kaos: Yeah, MAJOR time on spell-checking, and it still has errors. x.x; 


End file.
